


Lawful Restraint [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, affirmative consent is sexy AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: "Problem, Detective?""Just reconsidering whether I want to gag you," Sonny said sourly."And if you did, the only one you'd be punishing is yourself," Rafael said with clear satisfaction as he undoubtedly remembered taunting Sonny about what his mouth could do. Sonny's eyes darkened at the memory and he reached out and caught Rafael's chin, holding his head in place as he ran his thumb over Rafael's lower lip."Oh Rafael," he sighed. "You're making it very easy for me to be rough with you."Rafael's smirk sharpened. "Good."





	Lawful Restraint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lawful Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705522) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale), [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/pseuds/Power-Bottom-Barba), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Original Author Notes:
> 
> Back by popular demand, since apparently you seem to like our particular brand of porn with feelings. Thank you to the anon on Tumblr who requested this - Sonny in the dominant role, which we were all too happy to fill. This was an outstanding amount of fun and we all hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Special thanks to the marvelous thesorceressfromthelake for helping us brainstorm, and to both them and tobeconspicuous for cheering us on in the group chat and being generally marvelous.
> 
> Enjoy, loves. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers/smut artisans in the form of kudos/comments.
> 
> xoxo, ahf and the gang.

This is the audio recording of _Lawful Restraint_ by AHumanFemale, Power_Bottom_Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap), and Robin Hood (kjack89).

 

Length: 58:31 (57MB)

 

Access link: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Mhxd9AjD1pcG541wVQTgxiVND0GfDzuq)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes:
> 
> Because, hey, nothing says Happy Galentines Day like some porn, right?
> 
> This is maybe my favorite piece of porn in this fandom, minus some stories that are still waiting on their happy endings. Another huge thank you to all three authors for giving me permission to do this!


End file.
